Dance Little Jean
by Blue Saphire
Summary: A short little song fic, inspired by a Nitty Gritty Dirt Band Song. Read and Review!


Dance Little Jean  
By Blue Saphire  
  
Blue Saphire's Note: I was listening to this song and the idea came into my head. I don't own the lyrics, the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band does, or whoever wrote it, produced it, or whatever. The idea is mine though( Well hope you like it and I will hopefully have the next chapter of Once in a Lullaby out real soon(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I played a wedding for the money,  
  
And I wished that I could tell the bride and groom  
  
Just what I thought of marriage  
  
And what's in store after their honeymoon.  
  
"Jean, honey, come here." A familiar voiced called. Jean looked up and saw the face she knew so well. The tall man picked up the young girl, and placed her on his side. "So what do you think, me and your mommy getting married?" He asked her.  
  
"I love it. The man over there said it was a pray come true for me. For the people I love, grew up to say I do." Jean told her father proudly.  
  
Her father gave an amused laughed and kissed her cheek. "I love you Jean."  
  
"I love you to Daddy. Daddy can I ask you a question?" Jean smiled.  
  
"Of course you can my darling." The tall man replied as the music started.  
  
"Why did you and Mama wait so long to get married. Didn't you love each other when I was born?" The seven year old asked. Her father looked at her, with a look of surprise and wonder upon his face.  
  
And I was grumblin' to the dancers  
  
'bout how men and women ought to live apart  
  
And how a promise never made can not be broken  
  
And can never break your heart  
  
"Jean, I loved your mother very much, but when you were born, the time wasn't right to get married. There we so many things happening, but now that everything settled down, I know its time to start out life together, as one big happy family."  
  
"Daddy, thank you." Jean smiled kissing her father on his cheek.  
  
"For what Jeanie?"  
  
"Just being my daddy." Jean smiled climbing down and skiping off down the room.  
  
When suddenly from out of nowhere,  
  
A little girl came dancing 'cross the floor,  
  
And all her crinolines were billowing  
  
Beneath the skirt of calico that she wore.  
  
Oh what a joy fell on the honored guests  
  
As each of them was drawn inside her dream,  
  
And they laughed and clapped and stomped their feet  
  
And hollered at her dance little Jean  
  
Everyone looked at the little girl skipping down the room. Dancing when she felt like it, the little girl was in heaven. That was for sure.  
  
Dance, little Jean, this day is for you,  
  
Two people you love, stood up and said I do  
  
Dance little Jean, the prayer that you had  
  
Was answered today  
  
Your mama's marrying your dad  
  
The older man watched his daughter. She looked nothing like him, except for the bright blue eyes that he had. Jean was her mother's daughter for sure.  
  
Well, my cynical heart just melted  
  
'cause I knew what this get together meant  
  
How it ended year of tears and sad confusion  
  
That the little girl had spent.  
  
Well they told the band to pack it up  
  
About the time the couple cut the cake,  
  
But we played as long as they stayed  
  
For love and laughs and little Jeanie's sake.  
  
He watched Jean with awe. He never expected to be a father, and now that he was, he couldn't imagine not being one. Her blonde curls were cluring at her shoulders and her smile was something everyone loved and cherished. Jean was a perfect child, to her parents, she was their angel. And they both thanked god every time they thought of her. Which was every second, of every day, she was their life, and this was the day where they would be one family. Not two, but one.  
  
"Daddy its time!" Jean called running up to her father. Taking his hand, she lead him to the little alter that was covered in flowers.  
  
Dance, little Jean, this day is for you,  
  
Two people you love, stood up and said I do  
  
Dance little Jean, the prayer that you had  
  
Was answered today  
  
Your mama's marrying your dad 


End file.
